The major objective of this project is the development of improved methodology for the detection of aberrations in lipids metabolism caused by tumor growth via the analysis of the lipids of neoplastic, host and normal tissue of liver and mammary glands with particular emphasis on the application of high resolution liquid chromatography. Closely associated objectives are the isolation and characterization of unknown components among the lipid classes and their constituent fatty acids. In the latter area, emphasis will be placed on the detection of uncommon positional isomers of polyunsaturated fatty acids via a new method of structural analysis via ozonolysis.